


Burden

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo dressed quickly. Pulled on his jeans, his top, his long gloves, his robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

Sanzo dressed quickly. Pulled on his jeans, his top, his long gloves, his robe. Buckled on the breastplate, and fastened his sash and stuffed his gun into it. Slipped his glasses into one of his sleeves, along with his cigarettes, his lighter, his fan. Lifted the sutra from the bed –

Paused.

He didn't look around when Hakkai walked back into the room. "Sanzo?"

"In a minute."

He barely heard Hakkai move closer, and he flinched when Hakkai touched him on the shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," said Sanzo.

Bullshit was easier to bear than the burden Koumyou gave him.


End file.
